


What did i just walk into? (Yuri on ice)

by Endrun105



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And a Hug, Crushes, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Enjoyyyyyy, Food Kink, I cant beleive you made it this far, I dont know what elese to tag _-_ .3. .3. .3., Japanese Rope Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Young Love, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, beautiful boys, thank you for the dedication tho it means alot >->, you get a cookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endrun105/pseuds/Endrun105
Summary: When Yuri finds some Questionable tapes in his friend viktors apartment, he is both intrigued and mortified. What would happen if he began to ignore his friend and said friend found out the truth behind Yuri's blushing avoidance.





	1. The storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.... so I couldn't get this image out of my head and i wanted to put it into writing. sorry if its, not the best, I still hope you enjoy it. _-_

The rain had been a constant companion in Yuri Plisetskys life for as long as he could remember. When he was a young boy living in a small cottage on the outskirts of the city, he would fall asleep to the sound of it hitting his tin roof.

When he grew older, he would sit in the rain waiting for the bus to take him into the city for practice. When he was older still, he left his childhood home and moved to the city.

There, the rain was still his constant companion, it reminded him of his home, and the long nights under that small tin roof.

That being said, It was a rare occurrence when there were no clouds in the sky, so maybe that's why his city felt chaotic, almost as if the city itself was confused about this sudden burst of sunshine. 

The clouds had parted showering Saint Petersburg in brilliant streams of color. people were walking into stores, pushing strollers through the park. And one lonely blond figure walked down a heavily tred sidewalk.

He walked down the path with a purpose, his head down and his hands in his pockets. He was the very boy, Yuri Plisetsky, a famous skater who just happen to be fresh from his first senior division season.

The thrill from his win had only lasted a few weeks, and then the drag of his day to day life, practice, and schooling finally caught up to him.

Sometimes he contemplated joining an actual school for the offseason, but he still had his fame to contend with. And the fact that male figure skaters in this current lgbt+ hating culture were always targeted for bullying and other worse actions by the other students.

He had had rink mates with him in the past show up to practice with black eyes and bruised arms and he refused to partake in that kind of environment.

The previous year he had pushed himself above and beyond his limits. He had gone from a promising young skater to the man to rival Viktor Nikiforov. And in doing so, he destroyed his mind, body, and spirit, and built himself back up to be the perfect skater.

At the time, he didn't think about the heavy toll on his young body, but now that the season was over, As Yuri walked along the path to get to his apartment building, he had two things on his mind. he wanted to sleep, and he wanted to eat, not in that particular order.

To be damned with calorie counting today, he earned his calories. Today could have gone on record as the shittyist day ever. First, Viktor wouldn't leave him alone. His exuberant energy was enough to make anybody tired, but after yuri's win in worlds, Viktor seemed to put everything he had into practicing for the next season. And with his "Boy toy" yuri katsuki gone for the following few weeks, he was constantly whining and sulking in the locker rooms, or skating lonely figures on the ice when everyone else would be on break. Yuri swore he was almost as bad as Gorgie when his girlfriend broke up with him.

And then, one of his rink mate, Mila, whom he thought of like a big sister, decided since he lived so far from his family, she needed to give him "The talk". That was an experience no seventeen-year-old should ever have to go through. he had screamed at her in disgust as soon as he realized what was happening and stomped back out into the main area of the ice rink. The memory would probably always give him chills.

Abruptly the lanky blond turned down a cobblestone alleyway covered in ivy. As he walked down the narrow path it opened up into a courtyard with a path that ended in a small stone staircase leading to the building he called home. 

As he jogged up to the door, his head still down, he glanced up to see that the lights were off in the lobby. He cursed and pushed on the door with his foot. 

The redhead receptionist yelled at him from the desk as soon as he walked into the lobby 

"oi, Yuri! the powers out in the building, they were doing maintenance on the power lines due to the storm last night and I guess something went wrong. sorry for the inconvenience."

Her tone was entirely too peppy for the situation. She at least didn't have to sleep in a cold, dark apartment tonight, thought yuri darkly as he brushed past her.

"Yeah, whatever, thanks lady." he spat as he walked, or more accurately stomped past her desk and up the stairs, pulling out his phone for light.

After such a day at the rink, the last thing he needed was these creaky stairs. But of course, even without the lack of power, the elevator had been out for years.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Russian tiger reached his landing. The whole of his floor smelled of mildew and old carpet. He breathed in the familiar comforting smells and tread down his hallway, coming to a stop at a chipped red painted door with big gold numbers 222 hung above the entryway. 

His building had once been a grand hotel, the interior was still decorated with vintage chandeliers and lanterns. and although the velvet carpets were ripped and stained, the place still held the ghost of its former glory, as if the building was waiting for the country's former celebrities and diplomats to return to her. To wipe off her dust and cobwebs and be whole again. 

This was the reason he chose to live here in the first place, this feeling of forgotten glory.

He took his keys out of his pocket and glanced down the dark hallway for a moment before shivering and looking away. he quickly opened up his apartment now unnerved and stepped through the threshold.

his cat met him at the door and he scooped her into his arms.

"How is my angle today?"

He cuddled her up to his chest and put his face in her soft fur. he felt the tension of the day leave him as he listened to her purr. he sighed 

"we are going to viktors tonight"  
he mumbled into her soft fur.

he set her down before walking into his dark kitchen, stumbling around in the dark, the light from his phone aiding in his search for her traveling crate. When he found the offending object, he put her in and shut the door.

He quickly went into his room, loaded a bag with some random clothing that was littered on the floor. 

after securing his belongings in a bag, he called a lift service while he grabbed his cats overnight bag from his hall closet. 

While waiting for the cab, he fed her dinner, which was no easy task in the dark.

finally, when he got the alert on his phone that his lift was there, he picked up his bag and cat and walked out the door walking swiftly down the dark dingy halls. As he walked outside, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds and a light snow was falling.  
He took a moment to look at the sky and took a deep, stinging, breath into his lungs. The snow had always had a therapeutic effect on him, if he looked closely he could see the beauty in everything, but snow will always be especially beautiful in his eyes. 

He watched the thousands of fluffy ice particles fall from the sky and catch in the street lights lining the path. He breathed in the frosty air, and then exhaled, leaving a cloud of grey smoke. As he watched his breath dissipate, leaving an icy sting in his lungs, he felt alive.

His phone made an alert and he was taken out of his amazed daze. The young hurried from the ally and found his way out to the street. Once there, he looked for his ride. And when he found it, he taped on the glass of the passenger side window. be damned if he was going to sit in the back like a child. 

Yuri spent the majority of the ride trying to avoid small talk with the driver, any questions given to him he answered with a simple no, or grunt. when they pulled up to an expensive looking high rise, he paid the driver and ventured back out into the cold. It was now fully dark out and the street lights gleamed off the new snow on the ground. He took satisfaction in the fact that his shoes made the first imprint on the fresh snow.

he took another long drag of the icy air and made his way up to the front of the building, cat carer in hand. Viktors apartment building was set up where the doors were outside. A long set of stairs and an elevator met him to take him to the apartment. 

He opted for the stairs though as the view was spectacular. As he walked up to the concrete slabs, the soles of his shoes made a satisfying crunching noise on the snow. While he climbed higher the lights of Saint Peters burg made their appearance.

The snow blew in the wind, and the city's lights sparkled. This view made him feel as if the world could be his. It was spectacularly nostalgic. It made him feel both at home, and far from it at the same time. He carefully picked his way up the long set of staircases. 

Finally, on the 20th landing, the man made it to his friend's floor. At this point, now chilled to the bone, he hurried down the hall and finally reached Viktors door.

He set his beloved pet on the ground and banged on the door, abruptly yelling out

"Viktor let me in I'm freezing my balls off" 

He pushed the doorbell button a few times and put his arms over his chest, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

The door swung open and out stepped Viktor. He had a towel around his waist and the cold made steam rise from his very, apparent pecks. It was all yuri could do to not stare.

"Oh, Yuri, I had just been in the shower, is that your cat? Should I get the couch ready?"  
Viktor asked peering into the crate.  
"Whatever old man."  
Yuri shrugged Viktor out of his way and stepped into the apartment.

"Where's the piggy?" he shouted as soon as he was through the door.

Victor sighed and shook his head slowly at the young man on his doorstep.

"Yura, when will you stop calling him that?." 

"Whenever he stops being one!" the blond spat back.

"Well Yuri, he happens to still be out of town, unfortunately. He had to go back home for the next few weeks to take care of his dual citizenship here," he said with a saddened expression. 

"So it is officially then, he is moving here?" yuri demanded.

"hah, yes little Yura, it is official." 

Yuri nodded his head in acknowledgment and looked around. Viktors apartment was sterile, almost as if it was unlived in. It was mostly because during the offseason, he liked to travel. 

On the walls hung were pictures of the places he's been, and the people that he met. There were countless trophies strewn about, and the whole place had the vibe of a photo shoot that hadn't ended yet.

Although this place incorporated his life, somehow it didn't feel to him like Viktor.

he remembers when he was younger, he would let yuri stay over at his place when he felt alone in the city. he was only thirteen at the time and they both had their own apartments close to the skating rink. their families lived far away and it was part of their expenses.

Yuri took his shoes off and stepped onto the plush carpet of the older man's living room. 

"my shitty powers off in my shitty fucking apartment," he grumbled as he made his way immediately to the sofa and plopped himself down, stretching out like a cat before putting a pillow over his face like the world was far too bright for the young man.

"Just like old times then yuri?" Viktor teased with a grin.

Yuri nodded from behind the pillow and the older man chuckled.

He stepped back over the threshold and closed the door with a soft thud.

"listen Yura, I'm going to go finish my shower, you know where everything is. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge." 

Yuri waved over his shoulder in acknowledgment and the older man made his way back to the bathroom. After a moment, the sound of running water reached his ears and he sighed and let his cat out of her crate.

after being let out of her cage, the first thing she did was stretching her legs and then jump onto his lap. he laughed and scratched behind her ears affectionately.

"This is why cats are better than people, you don't have to ask for attention,"  
he crooned to her. He then reached for the TV Remote on the black slab of a coffee table, trying not to disturb the soft, purring body on his lap. 

When he turned the tv on, what was playing last flashed onto the screen illuminating the dark room. yuri's face quickly turned a deep shade of scarlet when he realized what he was actually seeing.

On the screen, there were two naked men being "Punished" by a face he knew very well. it was Christophe Giacometti, he was known as a very sexual person, but Yuri didn't expect this.

He had one of the men tied to a cross and the other was kneeling at his feet. Yuri quickly fumbled with the remote to turn it down. He stared almost transfixed at the screen as Christophe walked around one of the very attractive men, and gently stroked his hair.

He whispered something in French to him and reached down to gently stroke his hard cock. The man recoiled in pleasure and cried out through the makeshift gag in his mouth. As this happened yuri felt a tightening in his pants.

"Shit, why did that turn me on?" Yuriy mumbled out loud.

Yuri stared at the scene on the television. Giacometti now had one of the men sucking him off, and the other he held in a passionate kiss.  
It was almost too much for the young man, especially when geometry started directly into the camera and let out a low moan.

With that startling him out of his stupor he fumbled with the remote and turned the tv off.  
He had done this just in time too, because as soon as he powered off the television, Yuri heard the door of the bathroom slowly creep open. 

When light poured into the now dark living room, panic started to sweep over him. fuck Viktor can't see me like this! Yuri thought fast and quickly laid back pretending to be asleep.

Viktor walked past him and went into his kitchen to turn off the lights but stopped, and looked back at the young man with a frown.

He walked away and returned a moment later with a huge fluffy comforter in his arms and put it over the boy. Before quietly retiring to his room for the night.

When Yuri sat up he curled himself in the blanket and inhaled deeply. God, why did it have to smell exactly like him? he thought to himself breathing in the earthy aroma that could only be described as Viktors.

That night yuri lay awake thinking about the implications of that video. Was Viktor really into that stuff? and more importantly, was Yuri? He was confused to his core, the young man never before questioned what he liked in bed.

There really wasn't much room to, You see, in Russia, there was a huge prejudges against anything like that, as well as anything LGBT. his pickings of potential lovers were, very shallow as it were, when you added in any sort kinkiness, the pool seemed barely a puddle.

that being said Yuri had a hard time imagining the circumstances involving him finding a gay man in Saint Petersburg willing to do that to him that he didn't meet in some seedy bar or club. 

His age was another huge concern. Although Yuri has had sex before, he was still only seventeen, and all the people he had been with in that way were around that age too. Yuri didn't feel comfortable letting somebody that didn't know what they were doing do that to him and didn't know how to even go about asking any of his lovers.

The young Russian found sleep very difficult that night. He found himself debating the morality of simply jacking off on his friend's couch but decided against it if he had any mishaps he wouldn't be able to explain the stains.

The next morning Yuri woke up just as frustrated as the night before, he got little sleep that night because he couldn't relieve himself of his problem. Needless to say between the lack of sleep and his throbbing dick, the young Russian was in a very bad mood. 

Eventually, Yuri got off the couch and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Halfway through his meal, Viktors bedroom door opened and he walked out to find a droopy-eyed, scowling yuri eating cereal at his dining room table.

"good morning Yura, did you sleep? you look like the dead."

Yuri rolled his eyes

"Da old man, your couch just sucks ass" he chided and continued to eat his lucky charms. 

Viktor laughed

"And what, do you want to sleep in the bed next time?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Yuri started to choke on his lucky charms while Viktor doubled over in laughter. 

"Your a perverted old man!" Yuri bellowed and blushed furiously. before leaving the table. Viktor followed him.

"Aw is little Yura grumpy this morning?" He sang as Yuri dropped his plate into the sink with a loud clatter and turned around folding his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe you're just getting on my nerves," He huffed.

Viktor smirked

"Then why are you at my house?" he rebuttled poking yuri's forehead

"Mabey i didn't want to have to sleep in a cold fucking apartment!" snapped the enraged blond. 

Viktor frowned softly before brushing a strand of hair out of the younger man's eyes

"Yura, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, why does anything have to be wrong?" He snapped again and walked into the living room. Quietly, yuri gathered his things and packed up his cat. As he tried to leave though, Viktor blocked his path.

"Yuri i know somethings wrong, you know you can tell me anything. If you need to talk I can listen."

Yuri blushed furiously 

"it's not something I want to talk about with you." Yuri whispered looking at his feet. 

"You can talk with me about anything". Viktor interjected. Yuri reddened further

"not everything old man." Yuri ducked under his arm and stomped down the cold landing, carefully working his way down the stairs as the snow from the night before had turned to packed ice. One wrong move and the blond could be out for the next season.

Later that day Viktor found himself in the mood to watch his favorite soap opera, He went to sit down on the couch, but he found the tv remote laying in his spot. He looked at it confused and figured yuri must have at some point watched some tv last night as he always left it on the table. Viktor turned on the Tv and the Porn he had been watching the day before started playing. but it was playing in a different spot he remembered stopping it.

Viktor frowned, and he suddenly turned red in realization.

"Shit did he see that?"


	2. bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyoooo.... sorry that this came out really late... i had band camp. don't worry i didn't die, but my writing was put on hold for two weeks. And then the day after band camp i got the flue. So that's my excuse please forgive me and enjoy this trasshhh

The next couple of days had not gotten any better for the young blond, He couldn't get the video out of his head, and it just made him more and more frustrated. 

Did victor do that with yuri? Who Was the dominant one in that situation?

Yuri had long since accepted his crush on the other yuri before he even found out that his friend was in a committed relationship with him. He had many nights lying awake thinking about what would happen if yuri didn't meet victor.

The first time the blond saw him, it was during his junior career. He was sitting at a competition in his home country of Japan. Yuri and Victor were huddled on victors couch, watching the television when he skated onto the ice.

“Hah, it's another yuri, yuri. I wonder if he is as good as you?” Victor joked.

“Fat chance of that old man.” Yuri huffed watching the dark-haired man glide gracefully into a beginning pose.

Throughout the performance, yuri couldn't take his eyes off the older man, even though he had made several technical mistakes, the music he made with his body enthralled him. He had been following the man's career ever since. Secretly buying posters and figurines. Stalking him on social media, mostly through his friends. this secret obsession with his idle had turned into more when yuri walked into ice castle That day. 

When he had gotten to know him. His kind gentle heart both intrigued, and infuriated him. Here was this man with a perfect life, a perfect family, and yet he was always pushing them away, too anxious and self-doubting to realize how much they all loved him. And how perfect he was.  
Yuri would kill for a supportive family or even one that cared what he did with his life. He would also kill to be able to show weakness, to be kind, to be gentle for once in his life.

Over the weeks leading up to the competition for Viktor, the younger’s feeling grew in ways he couldn't imagine, and at the same time, he saw victor stealing yuri's heart little by little. When the competition ended, yuri knew where he stood. He saw the way that the two looked at each other and left. He knew he was unwanted in their happy little world and went home.

He had spent many a night secretly crying into his pillow. He was happy for his friend. But that didn't change his feelings. His late-night self pitting soon turned into deep guilt. How could he want a man that was in a relationship with his best friend? he asked himself.

Over time, his feelings evolved. He still had butterflies when he passed the raven headed man in the halls, but along with that came more guilt. Eventually, the younger had to cut the man completely out of his life, it was better to ignore him than hurt more in the long run.

The week after the incident at Victor's place at practice, yuri did all he could to avoid his older friend. He deflected every smile or friendly gesture in the hallways or locker rooms. The more Viktor reached out, the colder yuri got. and with this coldness grew a concern in Viktor, had he done something wrong? One day at practice, yuri couldn't focus on his jumps.

No matter what he did, the young man was still too frustrated and moody to focus on his skating. And this fact made him even angrier. He knew he had to focus on his skating, this season especially. If he lost his focus even for one second somebody else would sense weakness and get the edge over him.

If he lost momentum now after such a big win he knew he wouldn't be able to fight back to the top. With that thought running through his head yuri glided to a stop on the ice and fisted his hair in frustration and left out a long stream of Russian curse words.  
The skaters around him stopped what they were doing and stared. 

"What the fuck are you dumbasses looking at? Think your better than me do you?" Yuri spat, at this point, he was seeing red. There was a moment of silence in the rink before he heard a pair of heavy footsteps behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around ready to confront whoever dared to touch him, but as he turned around he saw the red face of his coach.

"Yuri Plisetsky, i do not know who the hell you think you are yelling at skaters on my ice, but let me tell you right now, if this happens again, you won't be welcome here anymore. gold medal, or no gold medal." He shouted this in a clear rage. Everybody around them swiftly backed away and resumed what they were doing, not wanting to be near Yakov in the middle of the warpath.

Yuri was trembling at this point, he felt bad for his actions but he refused to show him any emotion. instead, he internalized that feeling and stared down at the ice. 

"Yuri, if you can't compose yourself today, you need you to do something you can't break your neck doing. Go work on your stretches and dance your routine!"

Yuri, continuing to stare at the ice. glared at his reflection before skating to the exit. He glared at the old man behind him and walked to the locker rooms. 

"Stupid fucking body, stupid fucking hormones," Yuri muttered to himself as he sat on the bench and pried the skates from his feet.

He sighed as he put his face into his hands feeling those repressed emotions return in the form of anxiety. As he started to shake he walked to his locker and slammed his skates into it as hard as he could. not feeling satisfied with the feeling, he slammed his locker, then he opened it and slammed it again, and again until he collapsed against the locker tremble.

“I don't like him” he whispered under his breath

After a few moments of weakness, he picked himself off the ground, stole his emotions, and looked around to make sure nobody saw him in that state. 

After he felt more in control of himself, he walked over to the small, connected dance studio. He breathed in the familiar scent that all dance studios seemed to have, and got to work.

He was the only one there so he took out his phone and started up his warmup music and started into his across the floors. after a while of spins and practicing his footwork, he decided he needed to stretch before working on leaps. So he started into a deep lunge. 

As he slid into a full right splits, somebody else entered the room.

"Yuri!" Viktor greeted from the doorway,

"Do you need any help stretching?" Yuri fumbled with his phone to turn down his music.

"Neit, I don't" Yuri replied in what he hoped was a cold, standoffish tone and continued to stretch. suddenly Viktor was by his side. 

"You are more flexible than that yuri, let me help you stretch." yuri sighed again and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Whatever will get you to leave me alone faster." Yuri spat. 

Viktor helped yuri up and gently bent him over grabbing his ankle. The sudden action took yuri by surprise. Viktor stretched his leg back as far as it would go and the action had a very noticeable effect on yuri's body. 

Yuri blushed, he knew that the athletic pants he was wearing did nothing to conceal his erection and Viktor stopped what he was doing in surprise. Yuri flushed deeply and squirmed out of viktors arms running to the door covering his face and down the hallway as he skeeted around the corner to the locker rooms he heard Viktor yell out behind him, still in too much shock to move,

"Yuri!" 

But Yuri had already flown past the front desk and ran out the two glass doors into the city. Yuri left the rink at top speed, onlookers started as he raced down the sidewalk. He didn't stop running until he made it to that stone ally way, there he took a breath of air.

He leaned against the cool stone trying to remain calm but his emotions were raging against his skull and he couldn't think. What coherent thoughts he did have were racing as fast as his heart and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Fuck, how had he let his emotions affect his this mutch!? He started to hyperventilate but calmed himself down.

He pushed himself off the wall and started up the steps to his building.

“FUCK, Viktor saw me like that, he must think I'm a disgusting pervert! Why am i always so fucking angry? I hate these feelings! I hate my emotions so fucking much!”

these incriminating thoughts plagued his mind as he made his way into his lobby and didn't even pause she heard the receptionists familiar greetings. 

Finally, after the worst walk he had ever had up that creaking staircase, he made it to his home. He slammed open his door, effectively scaring his cat into hiding and went straight to his bedroom. 

He opened the door and face dived into the bed. The man took a pillow and screamed into it. He was confused, why did his body react that way to Viktor of all people. Viktor had helped him stretch before, it's not like they haven't been skating together for most of their lives. And yet somehow, after that night, images of victor and yuri keeps playing back into his mind.  
Now instead of the innocent tenderness, he felt in his heart towards the older Russian, he felt something more sultry, and severe.  
He closed his eyes again and thought over the situation again.

“So the coach is going to have my ass on a platter.” as he thought this, he rolled over onto his back and curled into a ball.

“FUUUCCCKKK” He screamed into his pillow, letting out a long stream of Russian and English profanities.

After a while of this, he finally decided he needed some help. He opened his phone and typed into the search bar BDSM. He clicked on the first link he saw that wasn't porn and read through the thread. It was a group of people discussing consent and how to discuss BDSM with somewhat vanilla partners.

The young man spent close to an hour browsing the internet and online forums looking into the intricacies of both kinkiness, and the BDSM community as a whole.

By the end of the hour, he was a mess that knew more about what turned him on than he had before. The thoughts swirling around his head both scared and entice him. Yuri although crass and somewhat inappropriate, never considered himself a pervert, but that had probably just changed.

He still didn't know what to think of the Viktor situation.  
"Gah, it could have been anybody but him! and he's in a fucking relationship!" he rolled over onto his back and let out a long frustrated sigh.

he put his hands behind his head and he willed his anxious thoughts to go away. As he felt the anxiousness grow and fill him, threatening to spill out, he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it again. after another long screaming session into his pillow, and calming down a very concerned cat he decided to take a nap and think about this more when he woke up.

Yuri woke up a few hours later he awoke to the smell of tomato sauce and basil. Confused, He sat up groggily and dragged himself out of bed. As he padded from the doorway of his room into the carpeted living room, he stopped cold in his tracks. 

There, in his kitchen, was Viktor fucking nikevorof and all his glory, sitting on his kitchen island. He had his bent over a glowing iPhone, not paying attention to the man in the doorway.

Yuri went red in the face and decided to avoid the situation altogether and retreated to his room. unfortunately for him though, he made the mistake of not looking behind him and stepped onto his poor cat's tail who made a loud screeching noise and ran under his bed. 

Viktor quickly turned around and saw the boy looking down at his feet with a panicked almost sick look on his face. he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at how cute he looked like that. It was if he was frightened for his life from his presence in the kitchen.   
"Ah, yuri, i was wondering when you would wake up!" Viktor said, a smirk on his face. 

Yuri quickly looked down at his bare feet away, anywhere but at that face.

"W-what the hell are you doing in my home old man!?"  
He stuttered out, a small red patch visible on his cheeks. still refusing to look Viktor in the eyes even as he spoke to him. He looked small and vulnerable, which was a very strange sight to behold when it came to yuri piletsky. 

"I know where you keep your spare key Yura, and besides, I have my keys if i needed to use them." Yuris blush deepened.

"We both agreed to never use those keys unless it was an emergency Viktor! And besides, you never answered my question!"

Suddenly yuri felt a hand touch his cheek and he recoils back startled, not noticing victors descent from the kitchen counter.

“W-what are you doing Viktor?” yuri squeaked, trying to get away from the older.”

“Nothing Yura, i just want you to look at me.”

Viktor gently tilted yuri's chin upwards him and yuri were momentarily stunned by the blue of his friend's eyes.

“Yuri, I don't want to embarrass you, what happened today could have happened to anybody. But you have been avoiding me and it hurts to see you act like this after years of friendship. Can you tell me why?”

Yuri flushed and jerked his head away from Viktor grasp, still refusing to say anything.

Viktor sighed and placed his large hand on the small of the younger men back, rubbing soothing circles into the skin there.

"Yuri i don't want you to feel awkward around me. I feel like you have been avoiding me for the last few weeks and now i think i know why, but i don't understand why you can't just talk to me instead of just ignoring the situation. So after practice, I bought some supplies, and i decided to make you and I some dinner so we could talk about this like adults."

"That is hardly a reason to break into my apartment Viktor!" Yuri exclaimed loudly finally looking up into his blue gaze He gulped audibly. Viktor smirked and leaned his arms against the doorway, trapping yuri in place.

"Well yuri, would you have agreed to see me tonight otherwise?" he asked against the shell of the young man's ear

."No! I still don't want you here! “ He shouted keeping his eyes firmly shut. 

Victor chuckled, the vibrations next to his ear made yuri shiver and he pushed Viktor away from him and walked over to his stove. "Hah, supplies my ass, This is a fucking frozen pizza isn't it?" Yuri accused with a smirk. Viktor frowned and poured out his lower lip.

"But yuri, it's the expensive type, I never claimed to be a cook!" Yuri his head slowly.

“How do you even feed yourself?”

“The supper market has a wide array of pre-made food to choose from, and there are plenty of restaurants in the city. Viktor rebuttals

“What do you want Vitya?” 

"Yuri, i want to know what you want." 

yuri blushed a furious red. 

"Viktor, what could i possibly i want from you?" he asked, still looking anywhere but the older Russians face.

“Yura, it's not just me your hurting when you ignore us. My yuri has been so confused and hurt by your actions, it was as if you were suddenly warming up to him, and then you pushed us away. When you do that to somebody I love you to do that to me as well.

“I don't know what you mean old man.” Yuri spat, folding his arms back into his chest.

Viktor ran a hand through his cropped silver locks and let out a deep sigh. 

"Yuri, you like him, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok babies... I will be completely honest in the fact that i have no clue when the heck I'm updating again just expect it within a month. schools starting for me on Monday and I'm really busy but i will try to get around to writing more for yall. thanks for understanding. luv ~end~ .3.3.3.3.


	3. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone... I know this might not be the best or longest but I promised myself that before winter break was over I would update this old relic. if you have stuck around.. I LOVE YOU THANK YOU IM SORRY!!

White static filled his ears and his chest ached. The room seemed to close around him and he started to tear up but stubbornly blinked the tears away. But the shame and the rage of the situation only fueled his pride. He pushed Viktor away from him, knocking him onto the floor.

“Why did it have to be you? It's always you! You get the adoration from the fans, you get money, the sponsorships, and the nice fucking apartment. And you get the man, of course, because how could you not be any less perfect? And here i am, jealous of what you have! Jealous of my only fucking friend!”

Yuri stopped yelling, his lower lip trembled and he let out a strangled noise, he put his hand over his mouth trying to drown out the sob and slid down the wall opposite victor. He sat there a moment in utter defeat, looking shattered, and collapsed in on himself.

After a while of this, the older Russian had enough of the younger's self-pity and scooted closer to him, pulled him into an embrace.

“Yuri, I don't blame you for these feelings, but I'm hurt that you think that lashing out at me like this is a better option than communication. We need to talk about this without this anger even though it's tempting to yell at you, I care about you too much to sacrifice our friendship for this.’ Victor said in a soothing tone. Yuri curled up into the embrace and let out a series of stuttering whimpers.

“Victor, how could i do this? I'm betraying my closest friend for these stupid fucking feelings. I'm so sorry, i fucking hate myself so much. I don't want to lose our friendship because of my dumbass emotions!” 

Victor gently pried yuri's hands from his head and pulled him against his chest

“Yuri, my other Yuri. You are not a bad person for liking him, I'm not mad at you, this is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I would be more surprised if you didn't love him, who couldn't?” Victor smiled 

Yuri turned around in his arms to look at him.

“Victor that's your fucking boyfriend, how can you not be upset with me?”

Victor laughed.

“Yura, we are in an open relationship. I'm surprised you haven't guessed this by now by the way Chris and i always sneak off during competitions and parties. Seriously it's not a secret. I'm sure most of our team knows.’

“You didn't think to tell me earlier? Like when i was having a fucking breakdown! What does that even mean? Do you guys just fuck other people? Because i am not interested in that old man. I won't be somebody's side bitch.”

Victor just laughed at the blond.

“No Yura, we can be with who we want in whatever capacity we want. It's about trust and communication. Before doing anything with anybody else we always talk about it. I can send you a few links on romantic polyamory if you want me to. Wikipedia has a bunch of useful informa-”

“Victor the oven!”

Victor looked over to see licks of flames climbing out of the oven, and into Yuri's apartment

Yuri groaned

“Well, there goes the fucking downpayment!”

Before he jumped up to retrieve the fire extinguisher and Viktor hurriedly called the police

 

 

 

 

Yuri’s trip home was a rather uneventful lonely trip, sure he was happy to be back in Hasetsu for a few weeks, but he missed his adopted city of Saint Petersburg, and mostly he missed his adoptive family, and his Viktor. He missed the way the silver strands fell into his eyes in the morning when they woke up together. He missed the way his eyes lit up when he smiled that Skype couldn't quite capture clearly. their everyday domesticity. And he also missed his dog.

When he stumbled groggily from the Pulkovo Airport, the light momentarily blinded him. He looked around at the sea of white and realized that the light was reflecting off of snow on the ground. He smiled at the large flakes drifting through the air. 

He heard a sudden shout behind him and of 

“YUURI” followed by the frantic barking and loud footsteps before being grabbed from behind and spun around in a tight embrace. 

Yuuri flailed his arms and legs in the air laughing at his boyfriend's antics while their poodle chased after his flailing limbs, probably trying to jump into his arms.

“Yuuri darling! I missed you so much! Look Maka has too, we even got you a present!”

Yuuri smiled at his boyfriend's hyper words, describing in detail the tie that they had bought for him while out on an evening walk, effectively destroying the surprise, but it was endearing nevertheless.

Yuuri turned around in the embrace and an arm around victors waist the other one caressing his lover's face. He stared intently into those eyes and leaned in for a brief kiss.

“VIctor love, I'm very tired and not that i don't like being here with you, but were attracting unwanted attention, and I really would just like to go home.”

“Ok yuri i understand.”

“Why did you buy me a present by the way? Its Japanese tradition dictating that i should be the one getting you a present.`` Yuuri couldn't help but grin at the silver-haired man he had missed so much.

“Well, Yuuri did you get me a present?”

“maybe, we'll have to go home and find out” Yuuri smirked and grabbed his boyfriend's hand leading him back through the airport.

They made their way back through the luggage claim to the taxi stand and found an open driver. 

When they got in the car  
Victor suddenly turned to Yuuri with a sheepish expression on his face.

“So, Yuuri. We might or might not have a house guest.”

Yuuri turned around in shack looking at Viktor.

“Viktor, why the hell didn't you tell me? Who is it?’”

“I might have burned down yuri's kitchen, he needed a place to stay while it's being remodeled.”

“Viktor how the hell did you do that? Are we paying for it? We better be paying for it! You know Yuri doesn't get many sponsorships as it is and he has to pay for his family as well as himself and he can't afford another expense”

“What do you think? I wouldn't pay for literally burning down his house?”

“How did you even do that?” Vicor chuckled

“Long story short i broke into his apartment to cook pizza.”

“You know you can't cook Vitya why would you break into somebody's house like that!”

“I have a key!”

“That's not an excuse Vitya”

“Well, i had my reasons.”

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose, visibly annoyed at viktors antics and sighed

“Well Vitya, i guess there's no surprise in store for you after all because we have a fucking house guest.”

“Aw, can't you just tell me?

Yuuri looked at Viktor and cocked his head to the side

“No Vitya, i don't think you deserve it.” yuri replied, his voice silkier and more sultry than before.

Victor blushed, thinking of all the contexts he could put that voice into. All of the things that voice had done to him. Made him do.

Yuuri leaned over to make it look like he was innocently laying his head on victor's shoulders sliding his hand into viktors lap and grabbing his dick through his pants.

Victor gasped silently and yuri chuckled lowly into his ear.

“Now Viktor, don't get all hot and bothered when we can't do anything about this tonight. Were in a taxi for god's sake you little slut.”

He said this covertly into Viktors ear, they hadn't got the attention of the cabbie.

Victor whimpered before loudly saying  
“But Youuuuuiiiii Yura being over doesn't have to stop anything!”

Yuuri blushed and pulled away from Viktor.

He mouthed the words 

“ shut the hell up!”

Across the seat and he settled in with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring out the window, for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said.. not the best >-< ohhh welll i hope yall still enjoyed it. Check out my other new Yuri On Ice work. Its a foursome between our fav threesome + Chris : ) lu ~end~ .3.3.3.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This took me a very very long time to actually write. I Edited it for a long time because i was not satisfied with it and even after it was done it took me months to actually post it. Soooooo... if you liked it let me know and i will continue this as a series. I have a bunch more written actually, i just need to edit it and stuffs. so yea...... if yall liked it shout out down below. Also, i would love and really appreciate any feedback or criticism you guys have! Thank you beautiful, (_-_) ~end~ .3.


End file.
